<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Exception by MxTicketyBoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864393">The Only Exception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo'>MxTicketyBoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Biting, First Dates, Getting to Know Each Other, Hair-pulling, M/M, Makeup, Male My Unit | Byleth, Navel piercing, Piercings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Yuri gets wrecked, thigh highs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri peers around, assuring himself he isn’t being observed, before scrawling his number above the cardboard sleeve on the coffee cup. One of his coworkers is on break, the other distracted at the register. She doesn’t notice Yuri writing “Handsome” above the number or leaving a lipstick kiss mark next to the word.</p><p>“Hey, friend,” Yuri calls to Byleth, who’s waiting near the milk-and-sugar station, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jean jacket. “Here you go. Hot and sweet, just for you.”</p><p>---</p><p>Yuri slips his number to Byleth, his favorite customer at the coffee shop, and gets the cute date and birthday wrecking he deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Exception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Yuri! &lt;3 </p><p>Title is from the Paramore song of the same name, which popped into my head when Yuri thought about how Byleth is the exception to his rules a couple of times.</p><p>Thanks to Dusty and Lines for the beta read!</p><p>Barista Yuri and the moment with the cup was inspired by the <a href="https://twitter.com/_kyomuu/status/1289320203403194369">delightful art</a> by @/kyomuu on Twitter. He gave me permission to use it as inspiration, which is so very awesome. Thanks so much, Muu!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri doesn’t make a practice of flirting with his customers, but that’s not to say they don’t flirt with him. He’s got a pretty face, and he knows it, so it’s not unexpected. Over the years, he’s developed the skills to brush people off in such a way they’re scarcely aware they’ve been rejected until after the fact. A well-placed joke, a demure little smile, lips shiny and distracting with gloss, and they’re walking away with their coffee in hand before they realize he never handed over a number or agreed to a date.</p><p>He’s gotten good at smoothing ruffled feathers, at pretending to misunderstand innuendos, at perpetuating the idea he’s nothing more than a beautiful, empty-headed creature, insignificant and unworthy of note. Growing up, he’d discovered people revealed a lot more than they probably ever intended after assuming he was just pretty, simple, and harmless. It was a fatal flaw in others, and Yuri learned very early on to use that to his advantage.</p><p>He’s far from harmless, but people don’t look at the attractive, tempting barista behind the counter of Common Grounds and think he’d slit their throat and leave their body in the gutter if they dared try to lay a hand on him when he didn’t specifically ask for it.</p><p>Yuri works here, in part, to maintain the front that he’s just another sleep-deprived university student, squeezing shifts between his classes to afford a cramped room in a dingy, shared apartment. </p><p>In reality, he <em>is</em> a student, and just as exhausted as the rest of them, but he also has a rather unconventional side gig.</p><p>If Fhirdiad won’t take care of its poor, underprivileged youth, Yuri will. He and his crew will help make them a family, offer protection, guidance, a friendly ear or a shoulder to cry on. And when vengeance is in order, he’ll mete that out, too. But those sorts of activities are best left until after dark.</p><p>For now, he has to make a mocha latte for the one exception to his flirting rule. A customer he thinks of as Mr. Tall, Dark, and Deadly, he of the blue eyes and teal hair, who’s never once flirted with Yuri or done anything even remotely suggestive. In fact, the guy barely says a word, and though Yuri prides himself at being excellent at reading people, he can’t get a good read on him aside from <em>dangerous</em>.</p><p>Yuri likes that in a man, but he’s been giving this customer, Byleth, green lights for weeks—increasingly big and bright green lights—and Byleth’s just been sitting there, idling, holding up traffic in every direction. He’s either completely oblivious or entirely uninterested. Yuri can’t say which, to his immense frustration.</p><p>But today he’s forgoing any further attempts at subtlety and pulling the totally against company policy move of writing his phone number directly on the side of Byleth’s to-go cup in huge, sparkly purple letters.</p><p>If Byleth doesn’t make a move after this, well, let it never be said Yuri can’t take a hint. He rarely has to work this hard to snare someone’s attention, and he might’ve given up weeks ago if some secret part of him hadn’t been whispering Byleth would be worth the effort, if only they could get past this first hurdle. Yuri listens to his instincts; they’ve always served him well. So, he’ll give this one last shot and let the chips fall where they may.</p><p>Yuri peers around, assuring himself he isn’t being observed, before scrawling his number above the cardboard sleeve. One of his coworkers is on break, the other distracted at the register. She doesn’t notice Yuri writing “Handsome” above the number or leaving a lipstick kiss mark next to the word.</p><p>“Hey, friend,” Yuri calls to Byleth, who’s waiting near the milk-and-sugar station, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jean jacket. “Here you go. Hot and sweet, just for you.” Yuri extends the drink with a cheeky wink, his lilac-lacquered fingernails gleaming in the mellow overhead lights.</p><p>Byleth accepts the cup from him and offers a nod and tiny quirk of his lips, not enough to be considered a smile, but it makes Yuri’s stomach give a pleasant little flutter nonetheless.</p><p>Yuri watches him go and hums under his breath. Those shoulders and that narrow waist and those lean hips. Byleth is slightly broader than Yuri and taller, but not by much. Just enough that Yuri thinks he’d enjoy being covered by him. But he doesn’t get a chance to linger on those pleasant thoughts. His co-worker, Annette, slides a plastic cup his way, and Yuri keeps his sigh to himself as he sets to making the next customer’s vanilla frappuccino. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When he gets home that evening, there’s a text from an unknown number on his phone.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, Yuri. This is Byleth. You wrote handsome on my cup.</em>
</p><p>Yuri bites his lip and flops backward on the purple velvet couch in the entertainment area of his loft. The space is massive and surrounded by tall, unshuttered windows that overlook the Fhirdiad skyline, nothing like the crowded apartment he’s sure most people assume he’s living in. It’s large enough to feel lonely sometimes, but not right now, with Byleth’s text on his phone.</p><p>Also, he has to admit, Byleth just scored some major points by remembering his name without needing a reminder. Sure, it’s on Yuri’s name tag, but plenty of people don’t bother checking or treating food service workers as anything more than emotionless automatons there to dole out their coffee drinks and pastries as efficiently as possible. Yuri can count on one hand the times a customer has referred to him by name, and he’s been working at Common Grounds for two years.</p><p>Yuri: <em>I did. And you are.</em></p><p>Three dots pop up at the bottom of the screen as Byleth types his response, and Yuri reaches up to undo the clips keeping his hair away from his face. A shower is in order, as he inevitably gets home smelling like coffee grounds and various syrups, but it can wait a few minutes.</p><p>Byleth: <em>Thank you. You are too.</em></p><p>
  <em>No, not handsome.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re beautiful</em>
</p><p>Yuri chuckles and presses a hand to his eyes. Oh, Byleth is awkward. Yuri should maybe be put off. Instead, he’s charmed. This isn’t one of the slick types who try to butter him up with false flattery. Byleth’s earnestness practically bleeds from the words. Yuri wants to hear him say them in person, wants that soft voice whispering in his ear as Byleth pushes into him.</p><p>Yuri: <em>Charmer. Would you care to take me on a date next week?</em></p><p>A few seconds. Then: <em>I would. Day and time?</em></p><p>Yuri: <em>I’m off all day next Tuesday. How about lunch? Meet me at Molinaro’s at two?</em></p><p>Byleth: <em>I’ll be there</em></p><p>Yuri: <em>Better be ;)</em></p><p>Byleth: <em>I will, beautiful</em></p><p>Yuri sets the phone down, smiling to himself. Many people have called him beautiful. He’d venture to say all of them meant it, too. He is, and very little of the credit for that goes to him. Sure, he accentuates his appearance with makeup and carefully selected clothing, but he’s aware he lucked out in the genetic lottery. His mother is gorgeous, even now in her forties, and he assumes his father had probably also been an attractive man, as his mother is a woman of taste. Not that Yuri had ever met, or cared to meet, his mystery sperm donor to confirm his suspicions one way or another. In the end, it’s inconsequential. These are the looks he’s been given, and Yuri isn’t particularly vain about them, but he’ll use them to get his way when he needs to.</p><p>Not with Byleth, though. Yuri doesn’t want to play games now. He wants this to be real. So few of the things in his life are, out of pure necessity. He has too many people to protect for it to be any other way. But for once, Yuri wants to show the truth of himself to someone, wants to be <em> known</em>. Only if Byleth proves himself deserving, of course.</p><p>And that remains to be seen.</p><p>Yuri tosses his phone on the coffee table and goes to take a shower.</p><p>Duty calls.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Yuri worried the weekend would drag, but Tuesday comes quickly. He takes more time to dress than usual, finally settling on high-waisted jean shorts, lacy thigh highs, a black, off-the-shoulder corset crop top with a rose print, and thick-soled combat boots. He accessorizes with a dramatic cat eye and a bold cherry-red lipstick, dangly earrings and a chunky necklace in the same color. Then he grabs his bag and flies out the door. </p><p>When he arrives at his favorite Duscurian restaurant, Molinaro’s, about five minutes before he and Byleth are supposed to meet, Byleth is already there.</p><p>He’s waiting near the entrance, hands stuffed into the pockets of his usual jacket, wearing a thin navy V-neck shirt that clings to his toned chest, scuffed canvas sneakers, and dark-washed jeans with rips at the knees. He probably threw the outfit together without much thought, but somehow ended up looking gorgeous anyway. Go figure.</p><p>Yuri smiles at him and approaches, his ponytail swinging across the top of his bare back. He stops in front of Byleth and tilts his head, offering up his cheek. Byleth may have been oblivious to all his flirting in the coffee shop, but he catches on quickly now, leaning down to brush a soft kiss across Yuri’s cheekbone.</p><p>“Hello,” he says softly when he pulls back.</p><p>“Hello, handsome,” Yuri returns. He gestures toward the entrance of the restaurant. “Shall we?” </p><p>Byleth nods and like a gentleman, opens the door and lets Yuri pass through before him.</p><p>“Oh, I love a guy with manners,” Yuri says as they wait in front of the hostess podium.</p><p>Byleth ducks his head, a light flush blooming on his cheeks, which only adds to his charm. Yuri wants to pull him close and kiss him until that dusting of pink deepens to bright red. </p><p>He resists. Later, though...</p><p>They’re led to a spot near the windows. The restaurant is small but makes good use of the space, utilizing tall potted plants and various decorative screens to create an atmosphere of privacy between the tables. It never feels cramped, which Yuri appreciates.</p><p>A server Yuri is familiar with approaches almost immediately.</p><p>“Hey, Yuri,” Ashe greets as he sets down a couple of glasses of ice water.</p><p>“How’re you, Ashe?”</p><p>Ashe smiles at him, clover green eyes crinkling at the corners. “Can’t complain.” He fishes his order pad out of his apron pocket, a platinum band shining on his left ring finger, as always. He’s married to the executive chef, a tall, imposing man with gorgeous sea-glass eyes, golden-brown skin, and hair the color of frost. Yuri’s only glimpsed them together a few times, but they make a stunning pair. “Can I get you guys something to drink aside from the water? Tea? A soft drink?”</p><p>“Tea is great. The honeyed-fruit blend, on ice.”</p><p>Ashe bobs his head and turns to Byleth. “And you?”</p><p>“That works for me too,” Byleth says.</p><p>“Great! I’ll be back with those in a couple of minutes.”</p><p>“Do you come here a lot?” Byleth asks once Ashe is gone.</p><p>The answer must be obvious, but Yuri nods anyway and raps his freshly painted crimson nails against the side of his water glass. “Yeah, a couple times a week at least. The food is great.”</p><p>“Well, I love to eat, so I’m glad to hear it.” Byleth flips open the menu. “Do you recommend anything in particular?” </p><p>“The King of Beasts Steak is delicious, if you’re a fan of meat,” Yuri says, coy and teasing. “Nice, thick, <em> juicy </em> meat.”</p><p>“I am.” Byleth looks completely serious, his tone matter-of-fact and without the slightest inflection. Yuri isn’t sure if he’s joking and just that good at deadpan delivery or if the innuendo had gone right over Byleth’s head. Either way, Yuri has to laugh.</p><p>“Well, then, get that, the saffron rice, and the roasted vegetables. You won’t regret it.”</p><p>Byleth shuts his menu, lips quirked at the corners. “Sounds great. Decision made.”</p><p>Yuri pushes his own untouched menu to the corner of the table. “Me, too.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Ashe has dropped off their iced teas and taken their orders.</p><p>Yuri sips at his tea, the sweet, familiar flavor welcome and refreshing after the August heat outside. “So, friend, what do you do?”</p><p>“I run a security firm with my father.”</p><p>“Oooh.” Yuri leans forward, intrigued. “Bodyguards? Or are we talking cyber security?”</p><p>“Both, actually.” Byleth cups his palms around his glass. His hands look slender but strong, with thin, pale scars on the knuckles. Yuri eyes them for a moment, wondering if Byleth had acquired the marks during physical confrontations while protecting his clients. It’s too soon to ask, but that doesn’t stop Yuri from briefly speculating how those hands and their scarred knuckles would feel on his inner thighs as Byleth roughly pushed his legs apart.</p><p>Yuri hides a shiver by taking another sip from his tea. “Have you worked for anyone I’d know?” he asks, testing the waters.</p><p>“I can’t say.” Byleth’s face stays impassive but his fingers tighten infinitesimally around the glass.</p><p>“Hmm.” Yuri leans back in his chair and says lightly, “A man of mystery, huh?”</p><p>“A man bound by private contracts and nondisclosure agreements,” Byleth answers, wry as he hasn’t been before.</p><p>Yuri grins at him. “I had to ask. A boy can’t help but wonder if you could score me someone’s autograph.” He winks to make it clear he isn’t serious.</p><p>Byleth huffs a laugh. “I can say you would not want the autograph of anyone I’m currently working for. How’s that?”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Yuri tilts his head, considering him for a few seconds. “Why did you agree to come on a date with me, Byleth? I’ve been giving you signals for a while now. I was starting to think you weren’t interested.”</p><p>“I’m interested,” Byleth replies immediately. “But I’m… not always good at reading these kinds of signs. I prefer a direct approach, and I guess you could say I sometimes miss social cues. Or so I’ve been told several times.”</p><p>“This is me being direct, then.” Yuri meets his gaze head-on. “I want to get to know you better. I think we have great chemistry, and I’d love to see if this could be something.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Byleth returns. “You’re lovely. And you fascinate me. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the moment I laid eyes on you.” His words are so blunt, so earnest Yuri actually feels himself blush.</p><p>“Ah… Well, you really don’t mince words, do you, friend?”</p><p>Byleth shrugs with one shoulder. “I don’t see the point. Prevaricating is a waste of time.”</p><p>Yuri drops his gaze to the table, flustered for the first time in ages. Countless people had tried to charm him over the years. No one had ever been so plainspoken, so candid in a way that wasn’t vulgar or meant to shock. Byleth was simply… telling him the truth. For Yuri, who spends a great deal of time pretending, Byleth’s frankness is like a breath of fresh air.</p><p>Before he can speak again, Ashe arrives with the food. He sets their plates down, asks if there’s anything else they need, and slips away when they assure him everything is fine.</p><p>Byleth takes a bite of his steak and makes a pleased noise. “Oh, that is good. You were right.”</p><p>Yuri smiles at him and scoops up some of his own rice.</p><p>For a few minutes, they eat in companionable silence until, to Yuri’s surprise, Byleth is the one to break it.</p><p>“Are you attending GMU? Or do you work at the coffee shop full-time?”</p><p>Yuri dabs at his mouth with a napkin before answering. “Sleep-deprived student, part-time barista. But classes haven’t started yet.”</p><p>“What are you studying?”</p><p>His focus on social work is a subject Yuri is always happy to discuss. They spend the rest of their meal talking about his upcoming classes, the masters program, and the internship he’ll be starting in the fall. Byleth seems genuinely interested, not like he’s just humoring Yuri until he can get him into bed or bent over the nearest convenient piece of furniture, so Yuri allows himself to wax poetic about his hopes and dreams and how much he wants to help kids who’ve dealt with the same sorts of hardships he did. He loves his mother more than anything, but she isn’t perfect, she’s as flawed as he himself is, and she made a few mistakes when he was an adolescent. Mistakes that landed him in foster care while she straightened up her act and fought to regain custody. Those were difficult times for both of them.</p><p>Byleth, in turn, talks about his nomadic existence with his dad before they finally settled in Fhirdiad in his early teens. His ex-military father had moved into private security almost seamlessly once he eventually decided Byleth should maybe have some stability for his high school years. And now they work together, co-owners of Eisner Security &amp; Investigations. </p><p>Yuri understands, finally, why his brain labeled Byleth as dangerous the first time Yuri served him all those months ago. He can tell there’s a lot Byleth <em> isn’t </em> saying. After all, it’s their first date, and there’s plenty Yuri isn’t ready to divulge either—and might never be. But he’d wager those scars on Byleth’s hands came from fighting, and he wonders what other stories Byleth’s body might tell if Yuri got to see it all.</p><p>If he thought Byleth was interested before, it’s nothing compared to how he feels as they leave Molinaro’s and head to the nature center nearby. Yuri enjoys the riot of colorful flowers in the botanical gardens, but more than that, he loves the trees in the arboretum, the butterfly house that feels like stepping into a fairytale, the fountains and ponds filled with bright koi fish. </p><p>Byleth reaches for his hand about halfway into their walk, and Yuri laces their fingers together.</p><p>They spend the day strolling from one place to the next, eventually settling at another table in a different restaurant for a light dinner, and then stopping to pick up dessert en route to Yuri’s loft.</p><p>Yuri doesn’t bring very many people here. It provokes too many questions about how he can afford such a place on a barista’s salary. Byleth looks around, takes the place in, but he doesn’t ask questions, and Yuri appreciates that about him. Byleth observes and he listens, but he doesn’t push, not about anything Yuri makes obvious he doesn’t wish to discuss.</p><p>There are so many things in Yuri’s life he won’t share with a partner until they’ve established absolute trust. He hasn’t met anyone worthy of sharing that side of himself before now. Too many people rely on Yuri for him to be anything but cautious. Byleth, though, is seemingly an exception not only to his no-flirting policy with customers but to his no-visitors policy for his loft, too.</p><p>They curl up together on the couch and Yuri puts on an episode of his favorite true crime show while they exchange bites of creamy strawberry cheesecake.</p><p>Before he knows it, the dessert is gone and the credits are rolling on the screen. </p><p>When Byleth gets up to dump the garbage in the kitchen, Yuri glances at his phone and blinks in surprise.</p><p>“After midnight,” he says. “It’s officially my birthday.”</p><p>“Really?” Byleth stops in front of him, and Yuri extends a hand, silently asking for Byleth to help him to his feet.</p><p>Byleth does, and Yuri tosses the phone onto the couch. “Yes. I’m twenty-four today.”</p><p>“You should’ve told me.” Byleth squeezes his hand. “I would have liked to get you something.”</p><p>Yuri tips his head back. Byleth is only a couple of inches taller than him, and he likes that Byleth isn’t so huge as to make him feel small. “You’ve already given me plenty just by spending the day with me, friend. I usually don’t do much anyway. It’s never felt like something to celebrate.” Especially those years he’d spent apart from his mom.</p><p>“I’d like to do more,” Byleth says simply, and just like that, Yuri wants to get on his hands and knees and offer his ass up for Byleth to destroy<em>. Fuck, how is he so hot? </em> The way he just puts things out there, no pretense whatsoever. It makes Yuri want to suck his cock and swallow every drop of his come.</p><p>“What if I say I want you?” Yuri asks.</p><p>“I’d say you can have me.” Byleth says it as seriously as he says everything else, and the simplicity of it, the directness, as if there’s nothing he'd rather be doing, no other answer he could possibly give, sends a wave of heat down Yuri’s chest, along his spine, right to his dick.</p><p>Yuri hooks a finger into one of Byleth’s belt loops and tugs him along to the sleeping area. It’s not far; the loft is one big open space, after all. He kneels on the edge of his bed in his thigh high stockings—they’d both left their shoes near the door earlier—and drags Byleth into a kiss without any further hesitation.</p><p>Byleth comes willingly, eagerly, his mouth slanting across Yuri’s, his tongue seeking without pushing in too fast or too deep. He tastes like strawberry cheesecake, and Yuri moans into the contact, reaching up to bury his fingers in the teal hair framing Byleth’s sharp-jawed face.</p><p>Yuri sinks into the kiss as Byleth’s hands settle on either side of his bare midriff. Byleth's grip is strong and sure, not too tight, but Yuri wants it tighter, wants to be held like Byleth has no intention of letting go. </p><p>He rears back with a gasp and reaches for the hem of Byleth’s shirt, yanking at it impatiently. Byleth strips it off, his jacket long abandoned to the arm of the couch, so there’s nothing else keeping Yuri from his prize. Yuri gives a pleased hum and splays his fingers across Byleth’s firm, toned chest. He’s clearly in shape, muscled but not overly so, just enough that everything’s defined—his pecs, his abs, the cut of his pelvis where it disappears into his jeans. Yuri explores with greedy fingers and dips his head to nip at one of Byleth’s small pink nipples.</p><p>Byleth hisses and grabs his ponytail. The tug is sharp, and Yuri gives another moan, louder. He slides his mouth, open and wet, to Byleth’s other nipple, where he bites hard, any playfulness abandoning him as arousal sears across his nerve endings.</p><p>Byleth pulls his hair again, and Yuri breathes, “<em>Yeah</em>.”</p><p>“How do you want it?” Byleth asks. “Rough?”</p><p>Yuri peers up at him, making sure that intent blue gaze is caught on him as he flicks his tongue over the pretty pink bud he’d just bitten. “Yes.”</p><p>Byleth tightens his fingers, tugging Yuri’s head back, slow but relentless until Yuri’s scalp is aching and his jaw falls open on a gasp. “Want me to fuck you?”</p><p>“Goddess, <em> yes</em>.”</p><p>Byleth leans down to kiss his panting mouth. “Whatever you want. You’re the birthday boy.” He catches Yuri’s lower lip between his teeth, a sharp sting that makes Yuri whine and tremble. Byleth soothes the small hurt with a sweep of his tongue. “If it’s too much, you tell me to stop.”</p><p>Yuri nods, but Byleth just stares at him until he answers verbally. “Okay. I say stop, we stop.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Byleth releases him and steps back. “Your supplies?”</p><p>“The drawer there.” Yuri tips his chin toward the nightstand.</p><p>While Byleth is digging around for the lube and condoms, Yuri shimmies out of his shorts and the silky briefs beneath. He normally snags a few rubbers from the box before heading to a club or to meet up with his friend, Balthus, who’s always up for dicking him out good and proper whenever Yuri needs it, and he hadn’t imagined this morning that Byleth would be here. Yuri only hopes the box still has a few left, because he hasn’t checked in quite a while. Between work, preparing for his classes, and his other activities, he doesn’t often have time for this. He almost sighs in relief when Byleth fishes a foil packet and a bottle from the drawer and tosses them on the purple duvet.</p><p>Byleth’s hands go right to his belt buckle afterward, and Yuri palms his stiffening cock, dragging his foreskin over the head and then back down as he watches Byleth shuck the jeans and boxer-briefs in one fell swoop. Byleth toes off his socks as he steps closer to the bed again, blissfully naked, his dick hard and flushed.</p><p>Yuri reaches for it but pauses a few inches shy, peeking up at Byleth from under his bangs. “May I?”</p><p>“Please,” Byleth says. His voice is a little breathless, and he normally seems so unaffected even that much of a reaction feels like a victory. </p><p>Yuri strokes him from tip to root, exploring his shape and size, testing what makes Byleth gasp, what causes his hips to jerk forward into Yuri’s touch.</p><p>“I want this inside me.” Yuri bends down to take the head between his lips, giving it a brief, sloppy suck. “Wreck me. Give it to me hard enough I feel you all day.”</p><p>Byleth’s breath catches. He tangles his fingers in Yuri’s hair again and pulls him up for another long, biting kiss. When he pulls back, Yuri’s mouth feels tender and swollen. Sensitive enough just the brush of Byleth’s warm breath elicits a shiver.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Byleth whispers, his eyes dark, burning hot. “I’ve thought about this so much.”</p><p>“I think about it every time I see you.” Yuri strokes his cock again, feels precome beading at the tip. He rubs his thumb over the slit, spreading moisture over the crown, relishing the proof of Byleth’s deepening desire. “You want me? Take me.”</p><p>Byleth shudders, lips parting. He reaches for the laces at the back of Yuri’s corset crop top, but Yuri shakes his head.</p><p>“Leave it on. And the stockings.”</p><p>Byleth’s pupils dilate, and <em> oh</em>, he likes that idea, doesn’t he? Yuri files that away for later and sprawls onto the bed, thighs spread wide, shamelessly putting his cock, his hole on display. Without the high-waisted shorts, his navel piercing is fully visible. Byleth’s fingers go right to the tiny mockingbird charm hanging from the end of the curved barbell.</p><p>“This is pretty,” he says. “Every part of you is pretty.”</p><p>Yuri whimpers, his dick flexing against his lower belly. Warm drops of slick fluid dot his skin as precome wells at the head. <em> Goddess</em>, Byleth has barely touched him and already he’s unraveling.</p><p>“Come here,” Yuri orders, making grabby hands at him.</p><p>Byleth kneels on the bed between his legs and braces his body over Yuri’s with a palm on either side of his head. He’s completely bare while Yuri’s still mostly dressed, and Yuri loves the way it feels, the way the lace of his thigh highs catches on the fine hair as Yuri drags the sole of his foot along Byleth’s calf.</p><p>Yuri arches against him and sinks his fingernails into the small of Byleth’s back. “Don’t make me wait. <em>Touch</em> me.”</p><p>“I'll never make you wait,” Byleth says, and it sounds like a promise.</p><p>He bows his head, dropping kisses along the column of Yuri’s throat. Yuri tilts his head back, allowing him more room, arching his neck as prettily as he knows how.</p><p>He sighs, shivering, when Byleth’s teeth scrape over his collarbone. Cries out when Byleth tugs the crop top down enough to get at his nipples, tormenting them both with sucks and playful bites until they’re puffy and throbbing. He lingers at Yuri’s belly button for a moment, nuzzling there, capturing the little bird between his teeth and tugging at the piercing until Yuri hisses and shoves his fingers into Byleth’s hair to keep him close.</p><p>Byleth moves lower. The tip of Yuri’s cock nudges his chin, glides across his lips, smearing precome. Yuri moans, his hips jolting off the bed, and then shudders when Byleth drags his tongue from his base to the dripping head. He licks there, tracing the crown, before closing his mouth over it.</p><p>Yuri widens his thighs as wet heat envelops his shaft. Byleth bobs on his dick, and Yuri can’t resist resting his feet on the mattress for leverage, pushing up so he can get more of that slick warmth around him.</p><p>Byleth makes a humming noise, which Yuri takes as encouragement. He fucks up into Byleth’s throat, chasing his pleasure, and the sound is absolutely filthy. Byleth cups the globes of his ass and urges him on, until his chin is a mess of spit, and Yuri’s probably a minute or two from coming. His body goes taut, and he chokes out a warning, and Byleth pulls off with a gasp, fingers squeezing tightly around the base of Yuri’s cock to help stave off his orgasm.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>…” Yuri fists his hands in the duvet, shaking, his bangs clinging to his sweaty forehead. “Fuck me, fuck me. <em> Now</em>.”</p><p>Byleth gets back to his feet, swipes his forearm across his chin to clean up some of the mess, and reaches for the lube without another word.</p><p>Yuri watches, sucking at his lower lip as Byleth suits up and coats the condom with slippery gel. Byleth reaches between Yuri’s thighs, rubbing two slick fingers over his hole before pushing in with one, slow but unyielding, all the way to the last knuckle.</p><p>Panting, Yuri presses down into the touch, already craving more. “Give me another one.”</p><p>Byleth takes him at his word and withdraws only to slide back in with two, going deep, curving them, searching. He finds that good spot, and Yuri gives a guttural groan when Byleth rubs it firmly. </p><p>“Oh.” Yuri tosses his head back, rolls his hips. The sensation is like heat saturating his skin, bleeding into him like ink, drenching, all-consuming. It threatens to send him over the precipice and he gasps, fighting back the urge. No way. Not so soon. Not without Byleth inside him. “Your cock. G-get inside me before I come.”</p><p>Byleth pulls his fingers free and hooks his arms under Yuri’s knees, dragging him to the edge of the bed. He flexes his hips and the tip of his dick catches on Yuri’s rim, just starting to breach him. Yuri’s mouth falls open at the stretch as Byleth pushes home, insistent, unrelenting pressure until he’s completely buried and Yuri feels stuffed to the brim with cock.</p><p>Byleth withdraws until only the head remains inside, sinks back in again, steadily increasing the pace until their bodies are slapping together and sparks of ecstasy are shooting up Yuri’s spine, lighting his body up.</p><p>“<em>Y-yes </em>,” Yuri chokes out. “Fuck. Like that. Like—” The words thin out into a whine when Byleth changes the angle and the speed, going at him even harder.</p><p>He looks like a god, Yuri’s stockinged legs draped over his arms, skin shining with perspiration, hair wild and his expression absolutely fierce, as if he’s dedicated solely to Yuri’s pleasure, determined to make him come until his mind whites out.</p><p>Yuri clenches around Byleth’s cock, wanting to reciprocate, and Byleth’s rhythm stutters before picking up even faster, harder.</p><p>Pressure coils inside Yuri’s belly, curling sinuously with every forceful thrust. His impending orgasm tightens his balls, churns inside him, beautiful, bright, and just out of reach.</p><p>But then Byleth presses his legs to his chest, bends Yuri practically in half so he can drill him into the mattress. He’s totally ruthless, driving in to the base every time, deep, pounding thrusts that nearly make Yuri’s eyes roll back into his head.</p><p>It’s brutal, bordering on painful, but he loves it. The ache in his hips, the soreness of his hole, the bruises Byleth’s fingers are digging into the backs of his thighs.</p><p>“Fuck fuck fuck.” Yuri’s practically chanting the word, and Byleth takes it as an instruction and somehow slams into him even harder than before.</p><p>Yuri cries out, fingers twisting in the duvet, seeking something to ground him, but he knows he’s about to fly apart even as he wants this to go on and on, endlessly. Byleth can just fuck him forever, please and thanks. <em> Yuri died smiling</em>, people would say later, <em> stuffed full of cock and ecstatic about it. </em> </p><p>A wild, breathless laugh breaks free of Yuri’s chest. Byleth feels so amazing he’s almost delirious with bliss, head spinning, sex-drunk.</p><p>“You—you’re so—you’re so fucking—you—” Yuri stops trying to get the words out and just moans instead. Byleth has to know what he’s attempting to say by the way Yuri’s completely losing it, head thrashing and body writhing. Dick so good Yuri’s vision blurs with tears from the unbearable pleasure of it all, and he’s already on the verge of falling to pieces when a rough thrust hits his prostate just right and sends him careening over the edge.</p><p>Yuri spills over his stomach, dick untouched, and yes, <em> yes</em>, this is how he loves it, when a guy can work his hips and fuck him so well he doesn’t even have to stroke himself to get off.   </p><p>He makes noises that leave his throat raw, his chest heaving, and Byleth keeps going all the way through, until Yuri goes pliant beneath him. Only then does he withdraw, ripping the condom off and tossing it aside before taking himself in hand. He works his cock, quick and dirty, and grits out, “Want me to come on you?” as if that’s even a question.</p><p>In answer, Yuri licks his own palm, reaches down, bats Byleth’s hand out of the way, and takes over. He jerks Byleth’s cock, fast twisting tugs until Byleth’s shaft pulses in his grip, and Byleth peaks with a low grunt, shooting warm and slippery across the cooling puddle of spend already on Yuri’s belly.</p><p>Yuri keeps stroking him until Byleth is shuddering and biting his lower lip, and though he must be so sensitive it hurts, he doesn’t tell Yuri to stop until Yuri’s had his fill. Yuri rewards him by lifting his wet hand to his mouth and sucking a couple fingers inside.</p><p>“You taste good,” Yuri tells him, and Byleth swoops down to crush their mouths together.</p><p>They’re a completely filthy, drenched in come and sweat, skin starting to stick in places as the kiss goes on, and Yuri just relishes it, hooking his ankles behind Byleth’s back to keep him as close as possible.</p><p>Byleth trails kisses to his ear, where he nuzzles the sensitive spot just behind Yuri’s lobe and whispers, “You’re amazing.”</p><p>“Me?” Yuri asks with a chuckle. “You might’ve given a guy some warning. You nearly broke me with that cock. In the best possible way, of course.”</p><p>He feels Byleth’s lips curl against the side of his neck. “Well, as long as it was in a good way, I’m happy to hear that.”</p><p>Yuri strokes his hands down the muscular plane of Byleth’s back, humming contentedly. “Stay the night? I don’t work until noon.”</p><p>Byleth turns his head so their gazes meet, and he gives Yuri such a soft, pretty smile Yuri’s heart skips a beat. He hadn’t known that was a real thing until now. Yuri always figured it was hyperbole when people said things like “my heart stopped in my chest.” But for a moment, it actually happens. And fuck, this could be trouble, couldn’t it? Yuri doesn’t fall for people quickly or easily. He can sense it starting, though, a part of him already gone on Byleth in a way that feels both exciting and terrifying.</p><p>Byleth rests a hand on the side of his face, strokes his thumb under Yuri’s eye, probably wiping up the mascara Yuri knows must be running from sweat and tears.</p><p>“Do I look like a raccoon?” he asks, laughing.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Byleth says simply, and Yuri nearly groans, because <em> goddess</em>, how can he possibly be real? “I’ll stay as long as you want me to, and I’ll treat you to a birthday breakfast.”</p><p>“But you treated me for everything yesterday.”</p><p>Byleth kisses him again, somehow chaste and sweet, despite the fact that they’re naked and covered in each other’s bodily fluids. "You deserve it.”</p><p>Yuri does groan then, closing his eyes because he can’t bear to see the sincerity in Byleth’s expression. It’s too much. “Ah, you’re killing me, friend. You just <em> say </em> these things.”</p><p>Byleth’s lips press to his eyelids, gentle as the wings of the butterflies that had landed on them at the nature center, and now Yuri wants to cry for an entirely different reason than being fucked to exquisite perfection. He swallows thickly and grips Byleth’s waist.</p><p>“Keep saying things like that and you’ll make me fall for you,” he says, aiming for teasing but the rasp in his voice doubtless gives him away.</p><p>“I don’t see the problem,” Byleth murmurs near his ear. “I told you I prefer a direct approach. I don’t say anything I don’t mean.”</p><p>Yuri opens his eyes, searches Byleth’s face and finds no signs of deception. “Okay, then,” he returns, just as quietly. “You can treat me to breakfast.”</p><p>Byleth smiles again, and it’s the biggest one yet, broad enough to turn his eyes into half-moons. “Great.”</p><p>Yuri laughs, and if it has a wry undertone, it’s aimed completely at himself. </p><p>Oh yeah, he’s in trouble for sure. But it’s okay. Byleth might be dangerous to him in a variety of ways, but Yuri is dangerous, too, and he’ll give as good as he gets.</p><p>“It’s a date,” he tells Byleth, and drags him into another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed Yuri's birthday wrecking, which was originally meant to be pure smut but somehow developed a plot along the way. Oops. :3</p><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated! &lt;3</p><p>Find me <a href="https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo">on Twitter</a>. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>